gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Choir Room
The Choir Room, also known as The Music Room, was the classroom at McKinley where the New Directions have rehearsed every day after school. All their meetings take place there and so does most of the show. Many musical numbers have also been performed in the Choir Room along with classes. In City of Angels, it is revealed by Sue that The Choir Room will be turned into two computer rooms, since New Directions have lost at Nationals and have to be disbanded due to budget costs. As of New Directions, the changes have been finalized; The Choir Room is now defunct. Notable Appearances Season Four Swan Song The choir room is occupied by Cheerios while they practice for their French-Canadian inspired circus. Naked After the Dalton Academy Warblers are banned from competing, the New Directions are reinstated and effectively regain control of the choir room again. Glee, Actually During Artie's dream, it becomes Sue's Craft Room in the alternative timeline. Season Five The Quarterback After Finn's death, Rachel makes a special plaque that says: "The show must go...all over the place...or something.", a quote from him made during A Night of Neglect. The plaque hangs on a wall of the choir room ever since. New Directions Quinn and Puck perform the last song ever sung in the Choir Room, Just Give Me a Reason. '' Episodes Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Trivia *The First Time and Sadie Hawkins are the only episodes not to feature any scenes at all in The Choir Room before New New York *The Choir Room looks different in the Pilot than it does in the rest of the episodes. This is because the Pilot was filmed at an actual high school. When the show was picked up for thirteen episodes, producers decided to build a replica set. *In Season One, Sue continually tells Will that, once the glee club is cancelled, she'll use the room as her personal trophy annex. **However in City of Angels, she stated that she will transform the Choir Room into two computer rooms. *Just Give Me a Reason'', sung by Quinn and Puck, is the last song ever performed in the Choir Room. Gallery imageshkhkjh.jpg|Le Freak DefyingGravity.PNG|Rachel and Kurt in ''Defying Gravity" 12fsdlfkjsdlkf.jpg|"Imagine" tn-500_112glee-ep112_sc41_5054.jpg MyLifeWouldSuckWithoutYouNewDirections.png TP'd Choir Room.png Glee_room.jpg glee-s2ep6-5-e1289372430469.jpg Glee-start-me-up-living-on-a-prayer-never-been-kissed-525x363.jpg|"Start Me Up/Livin' on a Prayer" Gleeboys.jpg|"Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind" Vlcsnap-706232.png|Mini's of the cast Baby.jpg|"Baby" TMOLM.jpg|"Take Me or Leave Me" Landslide.png|"Landslide" 304h.jpg|"Last Friday Night" 307glee ep307-sc11 038.jpg|Puck in "I'm the Only One" Normal 0031.jpg Normal 0070.jpg|ND Girls and Troubletones in "I Kissed a Girl" Tumblr luvbwcTY381qc0tt0o2 400.jpg Ekyoq.jpg|Mercedes in All I Want for Christmas Is You PuckFinnTheRaininSpain20.png|"The Rain in Spain" Five1.gif Tumblr me0tehhleF1reerbfo6 r1 250.gif|Holding Out For a Hero 139px-Hank.jpg|Hank rehearsing 4x08 Choir room.png Quinn and Santana choir room season 4.jpg 300px-ISSQuartie.jpg I say a little quinn and britt.jpg Unholy Trinity - Come See About_Me.jpg|"Come See About Me" 18 Shooting Star.mp4_snapshot 05.41_-2013.04.12_13.52.45-.jpg|Your Song Tumblr mqyyjhBH5Z1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mqyyjhBH5Z1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mqyyjhBH5Z1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mqyyjhBH5Z1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mqyyjhBH5Z1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mqyyjhBH5Z1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mqyyjhBH5Z1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mqyyjhBH5Z1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mqzfbpENKS1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mqzfbpENKS1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mqzfbpENKS1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mqzfbpENKS1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mqzfbpENKS1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mqzfbpENKS1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mqzfbpENKS1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mqzfbpENKS1ra5gbxo1 250.gif DangerZone_GaBoF-1.jpg|Old Time Rock and Roll/Danger Zone Beth Song.png|"Beth" 5x12 - Choir Room.jpg 4x08 Choir room.png Navigational Category:Locations